


Humanity's Cutest Couple!

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Au Where Eren turned instead of trusting the Regiment, Cause I needed conflict, Conflict, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Noble Reader, Special operations squad is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: Levi begins to date one of his subordinates but word spreads quickly, Denying the couple the privacy they wanted. They try their damnedest to manage their working relationship while still making sure there's absolute love between them behind the scenes. Sometimes, even in public.





	1. Chapter 1

Humming the tune to a song she had nearly forgotten she buttoned her shirt up, excited to take on the day. This day was different than anything she had ever faced before. Before, she was just a normal cadet. There was nothing special about her before. Today was her first day as Corporal Levi Ackerman’s girlfriend. Memories flooded in from last night. He took her for a moonlit walk, told her she was pretty and asked if she was seeing anyone. The romance was purely in her head, however, as Levi was struggling to be romantic during their evening but the hard part was over. They were together now. She left her room and walked down the hall, happy as she could be. Making her way to morning roll call she stood by Eren and of course her good friend noticed her bouncy mood.  
“Is something going on Y/N?”  
“Nothing. Just… Happy!”  
“Happy? For no reason?” He said skeptically. She smiled at him and he sighed. She was happy. Why push it?  
“Attention. Morning roll call.” One by one, names were called and the Commander naming off everyone in a row. When her name came up she turned pale as her name was not called but a different moniker instead. “Corporal Levi’s girlfriend?” Commander Erwin rang, Making Levi glare at him, Hanji and Mike laugh and the cadets look around. Who was he talking about? Y/N froze. She liked the idea of dating Levi but being public with it so soon? She could tell Levi was not happy either as he was glaring daggers at the goggled scientist who was cackling like a witch. She told Erwin… and Erwin just told everyone. “I’m Sorry, I mean Cadet Y/N L/N.” Eyes immediately landed on her. Levi looked almost apologetic and Eren was smirking, knowing that something had to be making you so happy.

After a slew of questions and stares you were able to retreat for breakfast. You headed to the cadet table only to be called by Hanji. Her voice irritated her right now, especially after what she did.  
“Y/N come sit with us~ Come on! Everyone knows!” She looked at the cadet table, her friends looking sullen by her being called away before she even sat down. She looked over at the table Hanji was at: Levi was there, along with Mike, Commander Erwin and Levi’s squad. It seems Hanji saved her a seat right by Levi. She walked over slowly and stood for a moment, not feeling welcome to sit down.  
“Please, Sit.” Erwin invited. She nodded and took a seat, avoiding Levi’s gaze. “We’re sorry about embarrassing you this morning. Levi told us you were going to keep it quiet for a while.”  
“I have to admit, sir.” Eld, started. “I’m a little surprised to see you in a relationship.  
“Life’s too damn long to spend it alone.” He’s so cute when he tried to be romantic. Hanji drooled over that statement, quickly becoming the biggest fan of this relationship. “You should just let her sit with her friends, don’t try and change her whole routine in a day.”  
"I would actually really like that-"  
"No! How else do you expect your relationship to blossom if you go about business as usual!" Hanji complained, Levi clicking his tongue in an annoyed manner.  
"Haven't you done enough? Let the girl sit with her friends." With the girl tried to return to her seat only to be caught by the shoulder. She turned, nervous to see that the Corporal still wanted words with her. She didn't even hear him get out of his chair.  
"Listen," He said softly, as not to feed the eavesdropping ears. " This relationship is clearly not going to go the way we wanted it to. If we're going to be public with it I at least want a kiss out of it." She froze, far to scared of the eyes on them.  
"Right now? In front of everyone?"  
"They already know we're dating. If we go in private to kiss they'll just assume were doing something else."  
"Alright, I see your point," She said, defeated. "Quickly." Levi nodded, going in for a short peck.It barely lasted a second but the entire mess hall was a buzz afterward. The gossip swirled around her as she sat down between Connie and Eren.  
"Oh that was adorable!" The perky blonde said.  
"I'm sure she doesn't want us to talk about it, Christa" Eren said, trying to make breakfast as calm as possible. Christa nodded politely.  
"That's cool," Connie started, "We can talk about something else...like...uh. Oh I got it! So corporal shorty asked me to clean...wait no...so ...uh." While Connie contemplated conversation topics, Eren patted Y/N's back, supporting her in this difficult time. Meanwhile across the room, Levi observed her and her friends. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the titan shifter patting his girlfriends back. How dare he touch her. The goggled scientist noticed this quickly and began to tease the man.  
"You're jealous~" She sang, "But you're the one that just wanted things to be normal."  
"I'm not jealous. I trust her."  
"I didn't say you didn't trust her. I'm Implying that you don't trust Jaeger!" She said happily.  
"Damn right I don't."  
"Everything is fine," Commander Erwin started. "If you continue this, Levi, you're not going to survive this relationship."  
"Not unless I gut Jaeger-"  
"Let's take a more civil approach to it."  
"Fine," Levi conceded. "I'm pretty sure I can handle this relationship."  
"What about her?" Eld said, raising a fine point.  
"She's strong. I'm sure she can handle it."


	2. Chapter 2

After sweeping the mess hall Y/N realized that the chore didn't take as long as she had expected. She spoke to her squad leader almost immediately but the Squad leader nervously and very cautiously, kicked her out of her office. On her way down to the stables, Y/N ran into her closest friend, who was carrying a bucket full of dirty water.  
"Hey Y/N," Eren started. "Is something the matter?"  
"I was given one chore, it was super easy to finish. When I asked if there was anything else I could do my squad leader practically kicked me out of her office... well, Shooed. She was very polite about it-"  
"She's probably afraid to make you angry. You're dating her superior."  
"No! I told Levi I didn't want any special treatments."  
"Well then he probably won't give you special treatment, but that doesn't mean other people won't suck up to you or be nice to you just to advance in their careers...You're better off telling the corporal about it-"  
"But I don't want to get anyone in trouble."  
"Well if they're being unfair you don't have a choice. Personally, just relax. What's wrong with having less work to do?"  
"I didn't join the corps to be handed everything. I came to make a difference, Eren," She said, Eren feeling a slight pang in his heart. "You of all people know what I mean. Wanting to work for what you've got." Eren nodded, and sighed.   
"Then go to Levi. He'll give you some work for sure."  
Upon hearing the knocks at the door Levi groaned but that angelic voice made the man perk up. He invited her into the room, greeting her with a chaste kiss and locking the door behind her. Once his affectionate greeting was over with, he realized something.  
"Shouldn't you be doing your chores?"  
"I'm done-"  
"That's not possible."  
"The only thing I was assigned to was sweeping the mess hall." Levi clicked his tongue, burying his face in one of his hands.  
"That can't be the only thing you were told to do, brat."  
"That's it, I swear....That's why I came here, Sir-"  
"Cut the Sir shit. We're alone. So you came here to get something to do?" She nodded. The corporal looked around his office, hoping there was work that could keep her close to him. He had cleaned his office and room this morning, so that didn't work. He looked out of the window and saw some cadets carrying hay. "You can clean the stables. I'll go have a talk with your squad leader-"  
"Please don't, Sir- uh Levi! I don't want her to be angry with me."  
"But you want her to treat you better than everyone else?"  
"No! I can just come get work from you if she short changes me." Levi took a moment to think. After a few moments he waved her off, kissing her forehead.  
"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut but if this continues past this first week let me know."  
"Alright,"  
When she arrived at the stables it sounds like everyone was joking around and having a good time. She loved getting cleaning duty with her friends. What she didn't expect was the laughter to cease once she arrived. Eren looked at his friends, almost angrily, but everyone else looked scared.  
"Oh, Hey Y/N." Reiner greeted," We were just getting out work done."  
"Oh guys, It's still me." She said sweetly, "I know what goes on here."  
"Yeah work," Jean said nervously. Eren elbowed the blonde in the arm, glaring at him.  
"We're friends, Jean. Y/N hasn't changed." A choir of groans erupted from the cadets and Eren even looked to Armin and Mikasa, who were honestly indifferent to the situation.  
"Eren is right," Bertholdt started, "She's the same person she was yesterday-"  
"Except her boyfriend has the ability to DESTROY US!" Reiner shouted, scaring some of the more meek cadets. Y/N just stood there in disbelief, not wanting to think her own friends were so uncomfortable around her. Eren took her side in an instant.  
"I was asked to help clean the stables-"  
"We've got it," Connie butted in. "You don't need to worry about it-"  
"She's a cadet! Same as all of us!"  
"...Eren.."  
"She has a job to do and you have no reason to treat her like this!""  
"Knock it off, Titan breath." Jean warned. "Do you know what the corporal would do if he saw you buddying up to his girlfriend-"  
"I was her friend long before they were dating, Horse face! I know Y/N and I know that I can trust her!"  
"Quit shouting, you idiot," Ymir cut in, catching everyone off guard slightly. "What if he followed her down here? What if he sees you being an idiot?" Eren took a look at Y/N, taking note of the hurt expression on her face. He grasped her hand, shooting her a reassuring look.  
"I trust you. You're the same as you ever were and no relationship could change that."


	3. Chapter 3

Her day started so amazing. She woke up the girlfriend of Corporal Levi Ackerman. She thought everything from that point onward would be perfect. Much to her dismay, this was anything but a dream. Her friends had shunned her, afraid of getting in trouble by association...But not Eren. Eren Jaeger stood by her, not afraid of what Levi would do or say. Eren consoled the young woman, sitting with her on a staircase and rubbing circles into her back. She wanted so badly to complain about her problems but Eren already knew of them and she didn't want Levi getting involved.  
"You gonna be okay?" Eren asked suddenly.  
"Today's just not my day, Eren."   
"I'll get you a glass of water-"  
"That's fine, I can get it." She proposed, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Eren followed loosely behind her, making sure she was alright. Before entering the kitchen stopped the door at a crack, having heard someone say her name from the inside. She listened, seeing special operations squad's, Petra Ral and 2 other cadet females she didn't recognize .  
"Seriously. She's friends with Hanji, Erwin has known her since she was a child and now she's dating Levi."  
"Next she'll be fucking Mike."  
"I know right? Whatever, I'm better in the field than she is in bed anyway," Petra gloated ," She can sleep her way to the top of she wants."  
While Eren was furious he kept a sympathetic face, running circles into the crying girls back yet again. No one was ever there for her quite like Eren. He could feel her hope just slipping away, bubbling out r her fingertips, and This is as merely the first day of a long and promising relationship.  
"I think you should tell Levi-" she chuckled lightly at the comment.  
"Eren, as much as I want him to scold her and she face disciplinary action it's not something worth bothering Levi over-"  
"As your superior, no. But what kind of boyfriend could hear something like that and turn a blind eye to it?"  
"It's just words. He'll probably scold ME for being so sensitive."  
"You don't deserve all the shit you're getting today... You deserve someone to come to your rescue and if Levi won't do it just let me know, because I will."

 

She stood in front of his office door for a good 9 minutes. It was to the point that he knew she knew that he knew she was there. Something was keeping her from entering his office and Levi couldn't help but be a tad annoyed. He told her to clean the stables and he could see her feet under the door. He groaned, opening the door. The first this he noticed was a stray tear and without hesitation his arms wrapped around her. His anger dissipated quickly. He pulled her into he room and closed the door, locking it behind him.  
"What happened ?" He asked, a bit more forcefully than he would have liked. That reminded him of what he loved about Y/N. She always seemed to know when he meant well, despite it not showing in his voice or coarse actions. She smiled sweetly at his harsh sounding question  
"I um... People are saying really bad things about me.."  
"Who?"  
"I don't want to get anyone in trouble.. I can fight my own battles Levi... I just wanted to be among a friendly face.."  
"Tch. Pretty shit choice for a friendly face, brat." He smirked, pulling her tighter into his chest.  
"I happen to like your face." He chuckled lowly, kissing the shell of her ear and rubbing her back.  
"I like a lot more than just your face."  
"Oh really?" He had a retort but in its place her lightly pressed his lips on hers. Before her could lick at her lips she separated them, anticipating the man wanting to deepen the kiss. His hands left their concerned and loving position to move to her hips. Levi opened and eye occasionally, leading the woman to his desk. When she hit he desk she turned to look at what her leg hit, not expecting to be pushed back onto it. Papers scattered across the floor in such a flurry that she was sure Levi would stop and clean them up before continuing. He turned a blind eye to it, taking the confusion to attack her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Neither of their ears were listening to the door knob rattling and a spare key turning the lock. Un tucking her shirt from her pants, he lifted the button up blouse, kissing her stomach as he revealed it to open air. As he started to unbutton the shirt he heard the door opening. Reacting quickly the soldier had her decent, the papers picked up and was sitting in his office chair before Hanji burst through the door. Y/N didn't even know what happen. His speed was incredible. Hanji beamed, seeing Y/N standing in her boyfriends office.  
"Are you scolding your girlfriend, Shorty?"  
"No she came to see me. She's having a bad day, and who's fault do you think that is?" Levi said, accusing the scientist who took Y/N's side immediately.  
"Aw what happened? Is something wrong?"  
"I was just about to find that out myself." Y/N smirked at Levi's statement, knowing damn well that's not what Hanji was seconds from walking into.  
"You can tell us, Y/N." Hanji put on a loving smile and an arm around the woman's shoulder.  
"Well...."  
Whats a nice way to say this...? Levi was pissed. To say that actually is a severe understatement. His hands, however, were tied, as she failed to relinquish the name of the people who had treated her so poorly. Levi wanted to know so badly who had wrong her but she refused. When she left his office he groaned, burying his face into his hands and ignoring whatever Hanji was talking about. When he tuned in he heard her taking about Y/N.  
"Maybe you should follow her?"  
"No, people distrust her, I can't give them a reason to do so."  
"This is a hard thing to figure out... We can't risk alienating her anymore, but that makes it hard to help her through this time.."  
"I'll figure something out."


	4. Chapter 4

Eren and Y/N sat in the mess hall, trying their best to not be upset and angry. Eren was happy to hear that Levi was pissed but his hands were tied? Seriously? The titan shifter groaned, dropping his head on the table. Lunch would be served in 10 minutes, and Eren knew that Y/N would not be welcomed at the breakfast table, not after what happened earlier. However, because of what Petra said, Eren doubted that Y/N wanted to sit with Levi, his squad and the superiors.  
“Jaeger! L/N!” They stood, saluting the corporal as he entered the mess hall. “Jaeger, did you finish the stables with those brats?”  
“No, Sir. I stopped to help Y/N, Sir.”  
“That shit wouldn’t fly any other day, You’re lucky that today that happens to be the only excuse I’ll accept. What are you two doing in here? Lunch isn’t being served yet.”  
“We’re trying to find a place for Y/N to sit. She um…” Eren paused, respecting Y/N’s wishes, to not use specific names, was hard. How could he tell the corporal without giving away her bullies. Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Why can’t you sit with your friends?” He asked her directly. She looked off to the side. “Surely, not all of them are shunning you?” Eren and Y/N looked at each other and back at the Corporal “Son of a- well you’re welcome to sit with me if you’d like.”  
“She can’t, Petr-“ Eren instantly shut up. Looking down to avoid Y/N’s glare.  
“Petra. I should have known. Well, you need to eat. I can’t let you skip. Why don’t you and I have lunch in my office? Just the 2 of us.” Levi proposed, taking her hand pulling her close.  
“That sounds nice.”  
“Good. I’ll see you upstairs. I’ll grab your food. In these last 10 minute I want you and Jaeger to dust that table over there. It’s disgusting.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

 

Eren waved by to Y/N as she walked against the current of cadets swarming into the lunch room. She made her way to Levi’s office, slightly scared. She had a very negative view of their relationship but she hadn’t even spent any time with Levi. She just wanted her friends back. She didn’t want people to hate her for no reason. She didn’t realize how sullen she looked by the time she reached Levi’s door. Before she could knock, she heard Hanji inside and stopped, as not to interrupt.  
“He also told me that Reiner was the one really driving the others against her.”  
“I know it’s unethical to punish the brats for being assholes to my girlfriend but damn it will be satisfying. Tell Reiner I want him, Ymir and Jean in my office right after lunch.” Sensing the conversation was ending, Y/N back from the door and began walking back to it. When Hanji exited Levi’s office she almost hit her with the door.  
“Whoops! Hi, Y/N! Shorty, Your lunch date is here!” She yelled, excitedly, walking down the hall laughing. Y/N smiled, hearing Levi groan. She peeked into the open door, seeing Levi motion her inside.  
“Lock the door on your way in.”  
“Yes, Sir-“  
“What did I tell you earlier?”  
“Sorry, Levi… It’s a lot to get used to...” She trailed off, noticing that Levi had cleared his desk, his food on his side and hers opposite to him.  
“Well go on, sit. We only have half an hour.”

Levi conversationally was not a master. Small talk wasn’t his strong suit, so Y/N made a point to ask specific questions. Levi’s little rants were cute and when she giggled at his harsh opinion he blushed.  
“Listen,” He started out of the blue. “I realize this relationship started off pretty shitty, So I want to stick close to you for a while, until this stuff begins to die down.” She nodded. Levi took a sip of his tea. “I issued an appeal to Commander Erwin to become your new squad leader.”  
“….Squad le- but Levi, that would mean-“  
“That’s right,” He started. “I’m offering you a position on the Special Operations Squad.” She gasped lightly, making the man smirk. “I know you don’t want to be near Petra, whatever it is that she said to you but after a thorough look at your qualifications I think you’re definitely Special Operations Squad Materiel. Your kills versus assists are impressive-“  
“Levi. I-I don’t… It’s odd timing that I join your squad-“  
“I know. And I know it’ll look like I’m spoiling you but honestly whoever even mentions will have your dossier shoved up their ass. You’ve done remarkable work for the regiment. You deserve this.”  
“..I suppose I can give it a try-“ She stopped short, Levi leaning over the desk to give her a quick peck on the lips.  
“That’s my girl-“ Levi as interrupted by solid knocks on his door. “Rank, Name and Business.”  
“Cadet’s Kirschtien, Braun and…. Ymir what’s your last name-“ Jean was cut off, by Ymir’s angry groan.  
“You asked to see us, Sir.” Y/N felt her heart sink and Levi could practically see it. This was not good. They had spent so much time talking that they didn’t know lunch had already ended. These were the people that Levi was about to confront for messing with Y/N and them entering as Y/N leaves would surely make them distrust her. In a hushed tone, Levi spoke, pointing to a door to the left of his office.  
“Listen to me. Grab the trays, go to my bedroom and don’t make a sound.” She nodded, rushing to do as she was told. She listened intently. Hearing their boots shuffled against the floor was enough to make her heart leap into her throat. “Alright you little shits. I have it on good authority that you 3 are the reason the stables didn’t get cleaned before lunch.”  
“We all cleaned the stables, Sir-“  
“Yes but you didn’t finish in a timely fashion. Then, I send you help and you shoo it away?”  
“That’s what this is about-“ Ymir complained under her breath, causing the corporal to slam his hands on his desk, making Y/N flinch.  
“Excuse me?”  
“S-She didn’t mean it, Sir-“  
“LAPS. NOW. I want 10 for every hour you wasted in the stables today. MOVE.”  
“Yes.”  
“Y-Yes Sir.”  
“On it.” When the door closed and Levi let out a frustrated groan, Y/N finally was able to breathe  
“You can come out now.” She exited the room, still holding the trays. Levi clicked his tongue  
“Get that mess out of here and go clean the stables. Tell Jaeger I asked him to help you.”  
“Yes, Levi.” As she left her boyfriend office she bit her lip nervously. How did Levi even get the names of who was bothering her? Who had told him? She started for the kitchen, afraid of what was to come, knowing that there was a rat among her friends and everyone would assume it was her.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi kept a close on eye on his girlfriend from a distance, watching her and Jaeger feed the horses and shovel out their waste. He groaned, watching them laugh and get along. The scientist appeared behind him soon enough, watching him watch her.  
"Something bothering you, Shorty?"

"I'm starting to wonder if this relationship was a mistake. "  
"Oh come now. You pine over her and now suddenly you don't want her?"

"It's not that. I've thrown off her entire routine. not only that, I've made chaos among the cadets."  
"It'll blow over!"  
While they spoke, Jaeger and Y/N were quiet. The silence was ultimately broken, however, as Y/N had something she really needed to ask.  
"Did you tell Hanji what happened?" He looked confused, taking a fistful of hay and tempting a horse. Eren shook his head as the horse ate from his hand.  
"No? Why?"  
"I overheard Hanji telling Levi what exactly people were saying about me and he called Reiner, Ymir and Jean into his office and gave them laps." Eren bit his lip, trying to remember this morning.  
"Well everyone saw that. We were all there.... Bertholdt stood up for you. Try asking him-"  
"It seems like a weird question to ask someone out of the blue. 'Excuse me, but did you rat out your fellow cadets earlier today?" Eren smiled, obviously he stopped cleaning a bit ago and was now jut standing there listening.  
"Well, You'll think of something... Try asking Armin if he can help you find out who it is but if you ask me you have far more important things to do."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. You have a boyfriend that needs some love." Eren teased, accepting the hay that was thrown at him and wearing it like a badge of honor. "Gonna make shorty feel 10 feet taller tonight-"  
"My goodness, Eren. Shut up!"  
"I'm only kidding!" He defended, picking his shovel back up and pitching in once more. "But remember. no matter what happens during this relationship your top priority has to be each other." His wise words seemed almost out of place coming from his mouth. Little did Y/N know, Eren knew that Levi and Hanji were near. Eren also knew that while Y/N focused on what was important, he could focus on finding the rat and he knew exactly how to get Hanji to tell him.  
When they finished the stables it was time for dinner. Y/N was not sure what the plan was this time. Was she eating with Levi in his office again? They hadn't really discussed it. Before going to the mess hall she stopped by his office. She knocked and her boyfriend promptly told her to enter. As she did, her smile faded and she was met with a scowl from Petra Ral. She froze for a moment, stuttering.  
"A-Am I interrupting-"  
"Not at all, Y/N. Ral was leaving." Petra's eyes narrowed further at the woman as she walked out. "And if I hear about another incident like this I have some people in mind more than capable of replacing you in Special operations squad, is that clear?" Petra stopped, just outside the door. She never turned around, she simply took in a deep breath.  
"Yes, Corporal." With that, she reached back, closing the door and leaving the couple in the room. Y/N looked to her boyfriend, while softly smiled.  
"Was that...about what I think it was about?"  
"I heard you talking to Jaeger," He admitted. "I know you know that I'm being fed information so I can confirm that, yes, that was about what you think it was about." She was silent, Levi continued. "I know it's petty on the surface to punish her for such a thing but I need to keep the peace here. If people are essentially bullying you it disrupts the team dynamic, which makes it my problem. What if you were dying on the battlefield? What if because she doesn't like you she left you to die? I can't have her in special operations if I can't trust her to do the right thing...so I had to talk with her and make sure that what she said and how she feels will not be reflected in her actions, especially when it counts the most." Y/N was still silent. "I don't give a rats ass if she doesn't like you but if she can't treat you like a team mate then she doesn't belong on the team."  
"I... Understand."  
"So you want to eat in here again? Or try the mess hall?"  
"There's a lot of Drama going on, I'd prefer to eat here."  
"Of course." He stood, putting various papers and such into his desk drawers. "By the way, since we can't spend a whole lot of time together because of work and times like this are the only time we get to be together, I asked Commander Erwin if it would be alright if we shared a bedroom."  
"L-Levi!" She panicked slightly, making the man smirk. "We've only been dating-"  
"Tch, We're just sharing a room. It saves space in the women's barracks and we get to be closer, it's two birds with one stone. I'm not gonna rape you or anything, you can calm down." She had to admit, the idea of seeing Levi before bed every night was exhilarating. Even better, was the idea of him being the first thing she saw when she woke in the morning. She felt a warm sensation in her chest.  
"I'd like that..."  
"Good.. Let's get some dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

Levi and Y/N finished dinner early, to move Y/N's things from her dorm to Levi's room. Carrying her various clothes and miscellaneous belongings, she walked alongside Levi.  
"I'm scared." She said suddenly.  
"Understandable. Don't worry. Everything will be alright." He opened the door to his office and them to his room, inviting her inside. She shuffled nervously. The room was so pristine, she felt as if she was trespassing. "I don't use those bottom drawers on the dresser, I hope it's enough for your shit." She gave a light smile, walking over and organizing her things. Levi examined the bed while she made herself at home, thinking out loud. " We may have to be a bit close but I'll respect your boundaries. My arms are definitely going around your waist, though."  
"That's fine." She agreed, her breath hitching slightly and her body growing warm. The idea of being that close to Levi was frightening. When she finished putting her clothes up she closed the door and turned to her boyfriend, only to let out an audible gasp and Levi threw his shirt to a laundry basket. The well chiseled features were almost impossible to not stare at. Unfortunately for her, he notice and smirked.  
"Weren't you the one who pointed out that we hadn't been dating long, brat?" She looked away, embarrassed. "You look like you want to jump me."  
"Not at all." She defended, sifting through her things to find shorts and a shirt. "I'm just going to get ready for bed."  
"You can get dressed in my office." She nodded, walking to his office to get some privacy. She sighed. Leaning against he bedroom door and scanning her boyfriend's office. She could hear him shuffling and ultimately decided to get it over with. She was on edge the entire time she got dressed, nervous that someone may burst through the office door. Shorts on, next Shirt. She removed her shirt, nervously covering her bare chest while simultaneously flipping the shirt around, trying to put it on. Suddenly, Y/N was startled when something rammed into Levi's office door. She shrieked a little, falling back to the door, only to fall into Levi's arms when he opened it. His warm hands on her bare back made her face heat up.   
"What the hell do you want? I'm trying to go to bed." Levi groaned, holding Y/N to his chest, making it hard for her to finish getting dressed.  
"I just wanted to see how her first night in bed with you was going!" Hanji sang back, quite loudly by the way. Everyone must have heard that. The shirt was yanked from her hands and Levi dressed her quite hastily. Embarrassed, Y/N hugged herself once he was done, not caring that he waltz over to let shitty glasses in the room. The moment he opened the door she burst forth. "Y/N~ Are you excited! You get to shre a bed with Shorty!"  
"...Y-Yeah, I suppose." She managed to squeak out. "Excuse me, I'm going to head to bed."  
"Me too, Good night, Shitty glasses-"  
"Wait wait!" Hanji begged, catching the door that she was being pushed out of. "You go easy on her! And be polite! Keep your hands to yourself-" The door slammed in her face, Levi giving a weak smile.  
"Well that was satisfying." He passed Y/N, walking over to his bed and preparing to go to sleep. Y/N followed behind him slow, going to what she assumed was her side of the bed and laying down. Levi sighed, able to tell that she was uncomfortable. "Sorry I put your shirt on. That's a weird fucking sentence... But I assumed the commander accompanied her so I had to open the door. Thank fuck it was just shitty glasses and I can ignore her all I want-"  
"Did you.. see anything?" There was a pause for a moment, while Levi tried to figure out what to say. He clicked his tongue and cuddled up to her.  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before-"  
"Levi... I just.. I don't feel comfortable with you.... seeing any part of me yet."  
" I only saw your back, I swear." He said, more abrasively than he intended. He knew that under normal circumstances, she knew when he meant well but she clearly felt violated. "Either way I'm sorry..... I love you"  
"... I love you, too, Levi."


	7. Chapter 7

"MORNING LOVE BIRDS!" Levi awoke to the yelling of a certain scientist. Levi reacted much faster, throwing a pillow in the direction of the noise, hitting Hanji. She laughed, throwing the pillow back. Levi sat up in bed, angry, but his anger faded when he saw he angel beside him, still sleeping peacefully. An uncharacteristically deep blush stained his face. " Aw, She still asleep?"

"Well the cadets don't wake up for another hour. I wasn't planning on making her get up with the squad leaders."

"Special Ops gets up this early."

"The paperwork isn't through yet. She's not in my squad for a least another day or two-"

"You're gonna leave her in your bed to wake up all alone?" Hanji giggled, pissing off the corporal. He looked back down at Y/N, sighing in defeat and shaking her lightly.

"Y/N," He started. Her name rolled off of his tongue in the smoothest voice possible. "Y/N, Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open. Levi smiled softly, leaning over to plant a kiss on the sleepy woman's lips. Hanji failed to hold in a squeal and saw herself out, not closing the bedroom or office door.

"Morning."  
"Good Morning. I need to get down to meet Erwin and prepare for the day."  
"Alright, " She said lamely. "What time is it?"  
"4 a.m. Cadet's won't be up for another hour. Do you want to get up with me or go back to sleep?" She mulled it over for a minute. It would be nice to get more sleep, but She'd lose Levi's warmth. She sighed, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.  
"I'm getting up." She decided, shuddering as she felt a strong hand rub her back.  
"That's my girl. Get dressed, we have to meet the commander as soon as possible."

 

Levi's heart fluttered to see that she got dressed and professional in less than 2 minutes. He was proud to walk into the training yard with her, ignoring that Petra's smile contorted into disgust. Commander Erwin, however, was grinning ear to ear.

"Well good morning you both. You look well Y/N."

"Thank you Commander."

"Please, Y/N. Call me Erwin. It's early, cadets aren't up yet. No need for formalities at this hour." He smiled with every word, making Petra roll her eyes.

"Want your face to freeze that way, Ral?" Levi asked suddenly, all eyes shifting to Petra. "Then knock that shit off." Petra took in a deep breath and gave a polite 'Yes Sir'.

"Commander Erwin, If it's alright I think I'll get a head start cleaning something." Y/N started, desperate to get the hell out of there. Erwin nodded.

"Alright. Your Roll Call is in an hour. I'd prefer you don't waste your time working. Take a nice relaxing walk, you have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes, Sir." Y/N showed herself out, a few of the squad leaders smiling or giggling. Everyone else seemed to think she was cute but Petra couldn't stand it. Life had already dealt Y/N a good hand. She was a noble, the favored child of the affluent family. Her parents were both highly respected military. Erwin practically grew up with the little girl around. She was top of her class. She was pretty. Why did it seem that things came to easy for the little cadet? Almost to mimic her thoughts, Eld spoke. 

"Commander I've been meaning to ask. How do you know Y/N?" Levi glared at Eld, almost as if to say 'none of your damn business' but the commander smiled.

"Her parents were in my trainee squad. Romantic story really. I was sweet on her mother.." Erwin recalled, laughing lightly as his memories. Levi raised a brow and Hanji beamed. "Her mother was just some young street tough and her father was the black sheep of a noble family. He joined the military and of course that shamed his family. They fell in love, had a little girl and I remember every step of the way... Sorry, if it seems she gets a bit of a break more often than others... when I look at her I see her mother and knowing the fate her mother suffered.... I don't want anything to happen to her angel."


	8. Chapter 8

The morning was still, thick and somber. The dew was settled on the grass and the sun was barely out, making the world feel like it was a dull blue. She didn't feel like her walk was deserved. Why was she taking a walk anyway. Isn't it just like Erwin to worry more about her Mental health than she did. The entire world was silent. There weren't even birds outside. Because the world was so still, the girl was put on immediate edge when she heard running behind her. She spun around defensively and gasped to see Eren dragging Berthodt behind him.  
"Eren-"  
"The men's barracks had a long talk last night," Eren started, breathing heavily. Clearly dragging the taller male took it's toll on him. "Bertholdt's been leaking Information." She glanced back and forth between Eren and Bertoldt. For a moment she didn't even process what the Titan Shifter said.  
"What-"  
"He's the rat!"  
" Y/N I'm sorry, I had to do it!" The tell man started, waving his hands defensively. " First Reiner and when I refilled the bucket I heard Petra, uh... I-I couldn't just let them get away with tha-"  
"Do you have any idea what you put her through?"  
"I'm sorry I just-" Bertholdt blushed immediately the moment the girl planted a kiss on his cheek. Eren blinked a few times.  
"Thanks for the concern. I'm glad that I have such great friends. Next time, just let it slide." The tall boy nodded slowly, still flustered. His blood soon ran cold when a familiar voice came from behind them.  
"Hey Brats," The 2 males turned to their superior, offering a sloppy salute. "The hell are you doing up this early?"  
"J-Just preparing Y/N for the long day ahead, sir-"  
"Make yourselves useful and run some laps. Run until Roll Call."  
"Yes, Sir!" They said in unison, dismissing themselves. Before Y/N could greet her boyfriend she was dragged into a lustful kiss. The corporal dipped her, supporting her with a hand firmly placed in the small of her back. When the kiss was over her continued to dip her, holding her like a delicate doll.  
"And How are you this morning corporal ?"  
"Take a guess brat." Punctuating his sentence with a kiss, he forced a laugh from the girl. He stood her back up, looking around to see if anyone caught his display of affection. He thought he was safe until he heard a certain mad scientist.  
"Yeah, I saw that, Shorty. Didn't know you were such a romantic." She approached slowly, taunting the man before patting him on the back. "Getting all your desire out before the day starts?"  
"Get over yourself." Levi groaned, elbowing Hanji out of his personal space. He took his girlfriend's and started walking the grounds with her. "Come on, Y/N. Let's go for a walk."

 

Roll call came and went, the day beginning just like any other. For a moment, Y/N had hoped that everyone had forgotten her affiliation with the corporal. She proceeded to the mess hall and sat with her friends hoping that everything would be just fine. Christa greeted her as she normally did, Jean was cracking his usual jokes and airing his grievances about the commanding officers. She smiled to herself, happy that her friends had put yesterday behind them. She looked to Eren, knowing that he had to have a hand in this. He winked. Of course this was his doing.  
"Shorty gets on my nerves," Ymir said, with a short laugh, "But I consider myself the lucky one. Bet he annoys the shit out of his girlfriend more." Y/N couldn't help but laugh at the comment, which put the cadet more at ease with her presence. Eren was right. Y/N didn't change one bit. "Does shorty make you wash your mouth out before you kiss?" That comment got the table snickering like there was no tomorrow, almost attracting the attention of the superiors.  
"Nah, but let me tell you, I've learned that he calls everyone 'Brat'. Maybe even in Bed-" Y/N cracked up at her own comment and the table was now absolutely attracting attention. Levi raised a brow at everything going on but wasn't within ear shot to hear what they were saying.  
"Oh Brat, Oh God Brat~" Jean mocked. "Oh man that sounds like something he'd do."  
"Nah I don't think so," Reiner started. "Sex may be too 'dirty' for him. Even his dirty talk is clean I bet." It was all in good fun to start but Y/N smiled awkwardly, not having fun with this teasing anymore. Eren noticed immediately, shushing everyone and coming up with an excuse.  
"Everyone quiet down, Shorty is looking over."  
"Let him shoot dirty looks," Ymir started, waving off Erens concerns, "He'll just clean them up anyway. He'd NEVER shoot a dirty look in his girlfriends direction~" Ymir mocked, nudging Reiner with her elbow. Eren looked to Y/N. Her smile was faint. She had enough of this. Eren decided to change the subject.  
"Hanji tried to experiment on me yesterday."  
"Bet she wanted to see if you have junk like a titan."  
"Jean," Y/N started. "Titans don't have genitalia."  
"Exactly." The whole table burst out, Eren taking in a deep breath to avoid cursing at Jean. At least he achieved what he wanted. Peace was restored and breakfast went on as normal.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what were you all laughing about at Breakfast?" Y/N couldn't help but laugh at a question like that. Was Levi truly this bothered by her having fun? Perhaps that why he assigned her to clean the library by herself and insisted on helping. She decided to have some fun with it.  
"Oh you know, stupid cadet stuff." She teased, wiping the dust off the top of a bookshelf.  
"Stupid Cadet stuff like what?" She giggled, excited to say something to set the man off.  
"Talking about Eren's dick." She continued to casually clean the bookshelf but her boyfriend was at a loss for words. He just kept looking at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Okay, Why in the hell were you talking about Eren's dick?"  
"Well Jean said he didn't have one, I said he did-"  
"And how do you Know that he does?" He asked, an angry jealous tone in his voice.  
"Because he's male?"  
"That doesn't mean anything." Y/N couldn't help but crack up a little, making the man smirk. "How do you know Eren isn't a woman?"  
"I'm pretty sure Eren is a guy... maybe." She wondered aloud. Then a glorious idea hit her. "How do I know you are a guy?"  
"Excuse me?" His sharp response scared her, making her lose her smile.  
"...I don't know.. I-I just-"  
"Spit it out!"  
"Well I don't exactly have proof you're male either!" She covered her mouth immediately, looking around the room to find something to distract him with. "Oh look a... bookshelf.."  
"I'd give you proof but I don't want anyone to walk in on us in the library." She froze, not expecting her bluff to be called out like this. She didn't even know what to say. She thought Levi was completely serious. However, he was just getting payback. He yanked her off the bookshelf, pulling her close and letting out a low growl. "Unless you like that kind of danger."  
"L-Levi."  
"Does the idea of being caught thrill you?"  
"S-Sir-"  
"How about messing with your superiors?" His tone a little less flirty now, making the girl realize what was happening. "For future reference don't tease me, brat. I'm willing to go to much greater lengths to get back at you." With that he left, leaving her to figure out what the hell just happened.

 

 

Y/N was enjoying her day. It seemed that all the problems of the first day had disappeared. She walked the halls with Mikasa confidently, excited about the rest of her life until someone walking past violently bumped into her and continued walking. The ginger strawberry locks were unmistakable. Mikasa huffed, trying to walk over before being blocked by Y/N's arm.  
"Don't worry about it Mikasa. I forgot that Petra was still a problem."  
"She needs to get over it."  
"I think there's a story there I'm not being told."  
"You gonna ask Shorty about it?"  
"Well-"  
"Cadet L/N." Y/N spun around into a salute, Commander Erwin awaiting her with a smile. " Levi is taking Special operations squad out for some practice drills and I just finished finalizing your transfer. If you don't mind I'd like to personally deliver you to the drill, I'm sure Levi would want you to start as soon as possible."

Levi's team practiced maneuver's in a faux forest. He watched them and every little movement. Levi was dishing out instructions and critasisms but stopped cold when he was Erwin and Hanji escorting a familiar young cadet. Levi smirked.  
"So the paperwork got through?" Levi greeted them before they made it to him, Erwin nodded  
"Yes it did. I thought I'd bring you your newest member." Eren leaped out of formation, landing on the ground and waving to his friend.  
"Y/N! You're with us now?" She smiled, unable to form the words she wanted. Eren got the message.  
"And I tagged along because I have miscellaneous information for you and just happened to run into the on the way here." Hanji started. "I did what you've asked shorty," She teased, flexing her eyebrows knowingly.  
"Let's not talk about that now. Anyway, we have somethings to iron out first." Levi said, turning to Y/N. She nodded seriously. Her demeanor made the stoic man's heart flutter. "The big one is out of the way where I tell you that you won't be getting special treatment because you yourself laid out that rule. I need you to understand thought that I'm going to push you far more than them. I'm going to work you 'til your palms bleed."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"We're running a new drill and you're about a week behind everyone else. Until you're up to their level of understanding for this drill you're staying out here 2 hours later than everybody else while you run through the drills. Get to know your teammates and maybe they'll stay behind with you and help you out."  
"Actually," Eren started. "I wouldn't mind getting more practice in. I can stay behind with Y/N."  
"Well that's settled. But I still want you to get to know your team," The rest of Special Operations Squad landed to greet their newest recruit. Olou clicked his tongue, annoyed. It was as if he wanted to speak but wasn't quite sure what to say. Gunther extended his hand, welcoming the young girl with open arms. Petra gave a half hearted smile and Eld nodded to her, eventually shaking her hand as well.  
"Good to have you on the team."   
"Thanks, Eld."  
"Just don't get in the way brat-" Oluo bit his tongue mid-sentence, taking Y/N by surprise.  
"What have I told you about imitating the Corporal?" Petra scolded.  
"One heck of a first impression," Gunter teased. "Y/N if you need anything let me know. Today I'll stay back and practice with you. It can be you me and Eren."  
"Thank you-"  
"Alright enough greeting, You can talk during lunch. Get your asses back on that course. Go. Go GO." AS quickly as they stopped they got back into motion, working on the drill. Y/N stayed for a moment watchign what they were doing and examining it. Levi Smirked. "I was going to tell you to wait a moment and watch them to get the gist of it but you're already ahead of me. Keep up the good work. I want you to stick close to Eld in this exercise and jump in when you think you've got a good idea of where to be. Eld can help you settle in the formation."  
"Yes, Sir." Seeing the opening she was waiting for she jumped into action, sticking to Eld who smirked, impressed with the quick learning. Though she was sure she knew what she was jumping into she looked like a dear in a hunter's sights. Eld laughed.  
"Alright, here's what I need you to do. Stick right and make sure you tighten the formation into the shape of a bird."  
"Got it."  
"Need help just zip to me and I'll guide you." She was zipping through the air so fast, looking around to see where the others were going. She was afraid she was going to crash into one of the fake trees. Meanwhile, Levi smiled at the sight. She was a little sloppy but she would pick it up eventually. She was behind after all. Hanji nudged the short man, getting his attention.  
"So I did that thing you asked for." She reminded him.  
"Good."  
"And what might that be?" Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow, which must having been taxing as his eyebrows weigh 3 pounds each.  
"Oh Commander, Levi had me replace all his girlfriends pajamas~" She bragged in a sing song voice. Levi just smirked.  
"Do I even want to know what you replaced it with?"  
"If you must know," Levi started. "I prefer short and silky nightgowns-"  
"You prefer short huh? Surprising."  
"Shitty glasses I swear to-"  
"Well, you have fun with that. Do remember thought that I remember when that girl was just a baby and try and spare me the details of your bed time affairs." Erwin chuckled, dismissing himself. "Carry on."


	10. Chapter 10

Levi was a tough leader. She felt like her arms were going to freeze in the ready position as many times as she had ran this drill. She was starting to get it but admittedly wasn't doing well at keeping the formation shape when they rounded corners. Gunter seemed to be the most understanding, behind Eren of course. Eld tried to remember that this was her first day but he couldn't help but get a little frustrated with her some times. Oluo was spouting off nonsense, trying to sound like the corporal. It was obvious though that Oluo didn't know how to imitate Levi in this situation, seeing as the person he wanted to berate was Levi's girlfriend. Petra was silent, focused on running through the drill. This must have been the 7th run. They rounded a large faux oak, trying and failing to keep shape. Levi clicked his tongue annoyed but then again he suspected that it may take the team a bit to adjust to the latest addition. Rounding the corner the girl accidentally veered too far to the right. Y/N gasped, losing control and slamming into Petra. The impact wasn't hard to recover from for a seasoned professional like Ral but the confusion of the impact made Petra slice her sword towards the danger, puncturing Y/N's gas tank. The pressure burst, shooting Y/N straight back down the ground. Eren stopped immediately propelling himself into her path and catching her but the landing was an after thought as both cadets slammed into the ground. Eld reacted the fastest, darting back and landing to the ground more gracefully, He reached to help Eren off the ground but the titan shifter shook his head, urging him to help Y/N. She leaned against Eld as he helped her, not wanting to look at the rest of special operations squad.  
"Hey Newbie, Watch where you're going," She heard Oluo start. He had more to say but Levi quickly interrupted this.  
"Ral! What the hell was that out there?" Levi yelled, getting the attention of his soldiers.  
"Sir, Y/N broke formation and bumped into Me!"  
"I saw that and that deserves a lecture all it's own but what I'm referring to is how your first instinct when your hit is to just swing your fucking sword. This is a drill, we're not in the field, you could have fucking killed someone." Petra took in a deep breath.  
"I'm Sorry, Captain. I wasn't thinking."  
"I could see that. And you," He finally turned to Y/N. "Quit being so lax on your turns. If there were titans you'd get everybody killed."  
"Yes, Sir." Y/N answered simply, shifting her weight off Eld and back to her feet.   
"Eren, Y/N, can you walk?"  
"I'm alright." Y/N confirmed, ignoring the throbbing soreness in her lower back.  
"I'm Okay." Eren finally said. "Y/N's left gas tank is shot though."  
"You can replace it during lunch, It's time for you guys to eat anyway. You're Lucky Eren dove to save your ass because you would not have survived if you hit the ground by yourself." With that he turned on his heel and started walking off. The squad branched into their own conversations and Eren and Y/N walked to lunch together. They let everyone else walk far ahead of them, practically leaving them alone.  
"Oh man, I was terrible out there."  
"Hey, we've been trying to get this formation down for a week. you should have seen me when I first tackled it." Eren said, cheesing. He noticed the broken hobble hidden in Y/N's walk and looked to her with concern. "Are you alright?"  
"Nothing's broken and the pain is manageable so I'm not worried about it... Thanks you saving me back there."  
"You'd do the same for me. It's hard to maneuver in an organized fashion like that. I never know where to shoot the ropes when we're all together like that. I shot the sword out of Oluo's hand last week." Y/N chuckled, making Eren smiled. Their fun did not go unnoticed as Levi looked back at the two of them. His squad had caught up and was walking with him, so they obviously saw his glaring at the titan shifter.  
"They're pretty close, aren't they?" Eld started, making Levi groan.  
"Unfortunately."  
"You're a better man than me Corporal, That would bother the hell out of me." Gunther added, making some of his team chuckled lightly. Meanwhile, Y/N had resorted to leaning against Eren. He was more than happy to help. When they all arrived to the mess hall the realization hit her, was she expected to sit with Special Operation squad or would she be a special case like Eren and allowed to sit with her friends? Eren seemed to realize it too and they looked at each other before looking at both tables. SO had settled down already at their table with the superiors. Eren gave a sympathetic look.  
"....Eren I was wondering-"  
"Yeah, me too.... Let's just sit where we normally do." They nodded, walking over to their friends who greeted them boisterously. The commotion was visible from the Superiors table, which made the stoic man groan and was made worse by Hanji grinning ear to ear.  
"You know if you're jealous, Shorty, you can just order her to sit here."  
"All I ask is one day where you're not talking. Then I can be happy."  
"So how was the drill? I saw Y/N leaning on Eren when she entered." Commander Erwin asked.  
"Petra took a swipe at the new blood-"  
"Gunther it was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose!"  
"Still-"  
"Let's just drop it okay?" Levi said, taking a sip of his tea. " It's over now. So who all is staying after to work with her because I want you guys to tackle the attic after lunch."  
"Me and Eren were definitely going to stay and help her."  
"That's nice of you Gunther." Hanji beamed. "Must be weird to know your teammate is dating your superior though-"  
"Hanji, Shut up." Levi warned.  
"I'll admit sir," Eld spoke up, "It's hard to ignore."  
"It's a bit unnerving, too." Petra started. "I think the idea has crossed all our minds at least once that you may be easier on her than everyone else."  
"Surely you guys don't think I'd ever play favorites?"  
"Of course not, Sir." Oluo jumped in defensively. "It's hard to figure out how to treat her though. we don't really know what she's like in the field et but we wouldn't want to anger youby-" Oluo didn't get to finish and the whole mess hall was rocked by the sound of Levi's cup slamming on the table. A few stray drops of tea stained the wood.  
"You treat her like any other person I would put on this team. If you don't trust her, then don't trust her. If you like her, be friends. Do not treat her like a baby just because you think I'll get mad if you don't."


	11. Chapter 11

Special Operations Squad waltz into the mess hall, yukking it up and having a great time, ready for dinner: soup . The bruises and bonding that occurred prior put Y/N on cloud 9. She was surprised how easy her new squad was to get along with and in only a few short hours they had managed to teach her that drill inside and out. It was easy with a Teacher like Eld. Y/N and Eren decided to celebrate by sitting with Special Operations Squad. Levi couldn't help but give a genuine smile to see everything working out fine. Though they were able to work as a team it was clear that only Eld and Gunther had really taken a shine to the soldier. Petra was still distant and Oluo had yet to make up his mind.  
"Hey, Y/N!" Hanji said excited. "You're sitting with us!"  
"Yeah, I want to sit with my team. I was a little afraid I didn't belong earlier but now I'm a bit more at ease." She said, slurping her soup, making Levi groan. She took a mental note to avoid slurping around her boyfriend.  
"That's great to hear." Erwin said grinning. "Levi, is she doing better?"  
"It was a remarkable turn around. I didn't expect to get this drill mastered today but them again she had plenty of good teachers around her." he sipped his tea, noticing Gunther scratching the back of his head. "We can finally move on."  
"Fast Learner." Mike commented.  
"It's easy with someone like Eld having your back." Y/N smiled, making Eld respond with a laugh. Petra closed her eyes for a moment, trying to cope.  
"So Y/N, I've heard a lot about you recently." Hanji started, making Levi tense. "So I started looking into you a little bit-"  
"I'm not going to like where this is going, Am I?" Levi cut in, glaring at Hanji.  
"I just have a few questions. I like to shoot straight. So Y/N, Where did you grow up?"  
"Hanji-" Erwin warned but he was interrupted by Y/N's answer.  
"Mitras."  
"Wow, Mitras. Ritzy-"  
"Hanji Please-" Erwin was cut off yet again but by another question from the scientist.  
"Do you have an siblings?"  
"No. I'm an only child but I have a lot of cousins I don't like." She joked, hoping to avoid where this conversation was obviously going.  
"So your parents were both military-"  
"Squad Leader Hanji That's Enough!" Erwin finally put his foot down. This merely fed the curiosity of the table.  
"It's alright commander." Y/N started, taking in a deep breath. "I can handle anything that's thrown at me." She forced a smile. Y/N had never truly gotten over things but if she didn't answer these questions now they'd simply keep being asked. It's now or never. Erwin seemed apprehensive but ultimately nodded. Hanji beamed, excited to get all her questions off her chest.  
"You parents were both military?"  
"Yes. My father was a lieutenant and my mother was in a defensive unit. I guess dating our superiors runs in the family." She attempted to lighten the mood, snickers going around the table at the joke and Levi smirked. "My father was discharged. He had serious back injuries and walks with a limp."  
"And your mother?" Levi raised a brow hearing Erwin's breathing intensify.  
" She died in the field." Y/N said, avoiding eye contact with the scientist.  
"Do you remember the day you heard she passed-"  
"Hanji?!" Erwin whispered in a panic.  
"I didn't hear about it.... I saw it." Y/N started, "It's a long story." Eren couldn't help but think of his own story, sulking slightly to think that so many people had to watch their parents die in front of them. Hanji had another question ready but Eren interrupted with a better one.  
" What'd you and your mom like to do together?" Eren's question surprised the table. Y/N looked to him, caught off guard by the happy question. "I used to like to try and scare my mom... While she'd do laundry I'd jump in and out of the clothes while they hung on the line... I remember I hid behind a dress for about 10 minutes. I thought for sure she couldn't see me but she saw my feet at the bottom... Not matter what though she'd always pretend to be scared of me. I always think about that." Erwin smiled, seeing Eren change the tone of the conversation.  
"My mom and I used to make boats."  
"Boats?"  
"We'd weave grass together and make boats. When it would rain there was a slope on this one street and the rain would always cascade down really fast.... We would compete to see who's boat made it to the bottom of the street." Hanji felt her heart melting. "And though I never had proof... I think she would remake my boats so that I would win. She'd always sing on the walk home, too. I think she really liked the rain."  
"That sounds fun... We need to do that one day." Eren said, smiling softly.   
"I'd like that."

 

 

Levi and Y/N walked back up to their bedroom, the walk silent. Levi thought for a moment about what he could possibly say. He learned so much about the woman he loved tonight. When they arrived to their room, Levi finally spoke.  
"From what I know about your mother I think she'd be proud of you." Y/N chuckled darkly, walking into their room and rummaging through her drawer, Levi getting dressed for bed behind her.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. Seems like killing titans was important to her."  
"She lived for it.... Where are all my shorts?" Levi smirked, but Y/N didn't notice.  
"Check the second drawer... Anyway, I would have liked to meet her."  
"Well You can still meet my father- Why is this full of Night gowns?" Levi ignored her question, climbing into bed.  
"Hurry up and get ready for bed, I'm tired-"  
"These aren't my night gowns-"  
"They are now, so try one on and get your ass to bed." Y/N looked to her boyfriend, who was looking at her a smug look on his face. She disappeared into his office. Every few seconds or so he could hear her cursing from the other side. He chuckled, hearing profanity spill from those sweet lips. A few moments pass and she entered the room, leaning nervously against the door which Levi mistook for seduction. He let out a low primal growl and his girlfriend shifted uncomfortable in the formfitting garment.  
"It's a little tight-"  
"You look great. Come on, let's get some sleep."  
"Are you sure you bought this for sleeping? Maybe you got it for cuddling or something else?" She slid into bed, Levi cradling her close the moment she was in reach.  
"You look great in bright white."  
"Ah Clean and bright. That's it-"  
"Shut up and go to sleep, Brat."  
"Goodnight Levi."


	12. Chapter 12

Levi and Y/N only seemed to get closer in the passing months. Though things were awkward at first the relationship seemed to get smoother as time elapsed. Levi was as happy as could be, not knowing what he'd do without her in his life or his bed. Hanji was busy, measuring Eren's arms when Y/N burst into her work space. Eren blushed, being shirtless in his friends presence.  
"Hey Y/N."  
"Y-Y/N Don't just barge in here..."  
"Oh be quiet Eren," She joked, walking up and pinching his chest. "Male chests don't have anything." Eren puffed his cheeks, embarrassed and Hanji laughed boisterously.  
"To what do I owe the visit?"  
" Levi needs Eren's file back, he needs to update the Titan Kills and Assist count before he forgets."  
"Right, It's in my desk, I'll give it to him later but I need it right now, I'm putting in his new measurements."  
"Aw did little Eren grow?" Y/N taunted.  
"I'm taller than your boyfriend." Hanji started snickering and Y/N pinched the males chest again, making him yelp.  
"No one asked you, Eren."  
"Oh I'm sorry," He started, "I didn't be to belittle him." Hanji cracked up, laughing uncontrollably. Y/N puffed up her cheeks, annoyed.  
"Nice one, Eren but now Y/N is mad. I don't want her to get short with us."  
"Oh come now, Hanji." Eren began, faking some posh accent. "We mustn't make fun of our commanding officer. After all, Soldiers of Corporal Levi's caliber and in short supply." Y/N just had to wait it out and try not to laugh. Any minute now He'll-  
"Funny, Brat." Levi and Hanji froze, turning to the Scientists doorway to see a very unhappy Levi.  
"C-Corporal-"  
"Shut up."  
"Yes, Sir!"  
"I want you to go out there and run until your legs fall off and when they grow back I want you to keep fucking running."  
"Yes, Sir!" Eren squealed out, happy to escape with his life. He didn't even bother to get dressed to go run his laps. Hanji smiled, only pissing off Levi more.  
"If I had the jurisdiction to punish you I would."  
"Aw, you're just saying that."  
"Anyway, I came down here to get that file myself, since apparently that was too difficult for you." He aimed the last part at Y/N, making the woman mumble out an apology. He felt a small pang in his heart. After all these months he thought he'd be used to being strictly business around her but sometimes it did hurt.  
"Aw, Shorty, come on! She didn't mean to get held up with me."  
"Whatever. Anyway, Commander and the others are meeting for the budget meeting. You have to attend."  
"Oh, damn. I nearly forgot. Hey, Y/N." Hanji said excited. "Can you do me a favor? I've been working on something extra special but I need my notes organized. I dropped the pile this morning. Don't worry, they're dated!"  
"Umm, Yeah, Sure."  
"Great. Alright Short stack, lead the way!"

 

"And that takes care of firearms." Erwin states, stamping a paper and closing a folder. "Alright, physical exams are coming up and we can only afford one doctor because of budget restraints so we can't have a male and female doctor like last year. We have to pick one. All those for female doctor, raise your hand." A few hands went up, Erwin counted them, writing the number on a stay piece of paper. "All those for male." More hands shot up, a female squad leader cut in.  
"Hold on a moment."  
"Yes, Rika, Is something wrong?"  
"Commander, we have a lot of female soldiers-"  
"But we have more male soldiers." Mike cut in. A few other squad leaders nodded.  
"We need a female doctor."  
"Personally who give a shit." Levi started. "A doctor is a doctor."  
"Corporal Levi, Hear me out." Rika pleaded. "Think about Y/N-"  
"Now hold on a minute-"  
"Would you really trust just any male doctor to see her possibly naked? Not to mention that most unwanted sexual contact is from male doctors to their female patients." Levi remained quite for a moment before speaking up.  
"On second thought I change my vote. I say female doctor."  
"Thank you, Sir-"  
"Now come on, you know our male cadets won't see a female doctor-"  
"Well maybe they just need to shut the hell up."  
"I've heard enough of this." Erwin said, "Female doctor it is. I'll set up the check up date for next month. Onto another matter. We have some cadets that need to take time off in the upcoming 3 months and as you all know we have to be unanimous to their request for time off. Beginning the list: Park Peters is requesting 3 days off in 2 months. His daughter just had her 5th birthday and he hasn't see her in 3 years." 'Approved' was said around the whole room and Erwin nodded, making the necessary signatures. "Alright, Teri Metlark goes on maternity leave next week. just raise your hand if you deny the request, that might make this go by faster." Not a single hand raised. Erwin continued his signing until something caught Hanji's eye.  
"You signed one without reading it."  
"Hm? Oh yes, it's the benefactor's ball. Of course that's mandatory so it doesn't need to be brought to a vote."  
"That time of year already to beg the elites and rich people to pay our bills?" Mike said, earning a chuckle from most of the people in the room. "Are you going with anyone Commander Erwin?"  
"No, same as it ever was. But this form isn't for my time off for the ball. It's for Cadet Y/N L/N." Levi perked up, raising a brow in confusion.  
"The hell does she want time off for to go to that?"  
"The ball's being held by her family. She has to go and since Amadeus L/N has been paying for the clothes off our backs since his own son was among us I think it would be nice to let his granddaughter attend."  
"Oh, Shorty are you going with her-"  
"Fuck no."  
"So you're going to let her go alone? To A ball? Where any well dressed prick could dance with her and you'd never know." Hanji said, attempting to manipulate the man. He sighed.  
"If you would like to go with her we can fill the paper work out right now." Erwin added.  
"Sure. Why the hell not?"


	13. Chapter 13

"So, that's how I ended up having to go to the ball with you." Levi said, taking his shirt off and getting ready for bed. Y/N was already in bed, reading a book. She let out a long whistle.  
"Well you don't have to go."  
"I'd rather not risk some rich prick flirting with you." She smiled, having to start her page over again. Levi was far more interesting than this novel anyway. She closed the book, giving up her progress since she didn't have a bookmark. He got into bed, lying on his back and groaning. "Besides, they serve alcohol. Only time I can get it since It's not allowed on base."  
"You drink?"  
"This job fucking sucks sometimes." She laughed, making her boyfriend smirk. He pat her back, almost as if to tell her to knock it off and breath. As her laughter died down Levi sat up. "There's a few things I've wanted to ask you....for a while now."  
"Same."  
"You never said anything."  
"Neither did you." He smirked, leaning over and kissing her cheek.   
"Let's play a little game." He started. " I'll ask a question and you answer. You have to keep answering until I'm satisfied with your answer. Then it's your turn."  
"Okay."  
"So," He said, licking his lips, thinking real intently on the question he wanted. "Why'd you join the corps?" She raised a brow, sure that it was obvious by now.  
"My parents were both military."  
"I don't like that answer-"  
"It's my only answer!"  
"I think there's more to it than that. Really dwell on it. What happened when you first decided you wanted to be military?" Y/N sighed, thinking about everything that has happened. Time rewound before her eyes, thinking about the very first thing she ever saw that made her think of the military.  
"I remember the grand hall of the L/N estate." She started slowly, stringing thoughts together aloud. "Our matchmaker was straightening our dresses."  
"Matchmaker?"  
"Well, when you're.... affluent, like my family is, they prepare you to marry when you're born. They teach you how to walk, how to talk, how to dress. Despite what most people think, my family did try to... 'salvage' me. Just because my parents were military the rest of my family didn't think that I was beyond saving... even though I could tell they didn't like me."  
"So, you had one of those lessons... then what?"  
"I remember looking into the hall because I heard laughing... The first thing I saw was the wings of freedom."

 

_"My corset is tight."_  
"Y/N, my dear, It has to be." The portly woman sighed, annoyed. " Give me a little spin, I think you knocked it out of place." The little girl spun, the lady clapping triumphantly. "Ah, No matter what the L/N beauty transfers to all the L/N Lady's. Simply stunning." Y/N smiled weakly but her attention was caught almost immediately. She looked to the archway that looked into the hall, seeing 3 bodies pass by the doorway. She didn't register that her mother and father had came to visit, or that Erwin had accompanied them. The first thing she saw was the scout regiment cap billowing behind her mother as she walked. Her eyes grew wide, taking in the carefree wings and admiring the white, blue and green. She grinned, running to the symbol and ignoring the calls for her. Before she could arrive at the symbol she was scooped into loving arms.  
"My! Haven't you grown!"  
"Uncle Erwin!" He hugged the tot, putting her down on the ground.   
"You look so pretty in your dress."  
"It hurts a little." She admitted, making Erwin and her father laugh. Her mom however frowned, kneeling down to her little girl and kissing her cheek.  
"Sweetheart. How would you like to come with us?"  
"Lucius! Priscilla!" The portly woman yelled, hobbling toward the group in a hurried walk. "You know you need permission from your father to take Y/N off the property, Lucius!" She scolded. He sighed, picking up his daughter and taking out her earrings. She rubbed her ears, enjoying the feeling of those weights being removed.  
"She's 4. I can guarantee that she would rather be doing something fun-"  
"Lucius, I have a job to do. I must transform her into a proper lady."  
"Please don't make me go back, daddy." She whined, making Erwin smile.  
"Erwin," Lucius starting, handing him the little girl. "Hold Y/N. I'm going to go talk to my dad. Come on, Priscilla." Her mother nodded, following Lucius further down the hall. Erwin put the girl back down, taking in a deep breath.  
"Alright! What do you say we head to the garden?" 

_Y/N was too short for her feet to touch the ground. She kicked her feet adorably while staring at the small pond, admiring the stone bridge that traveled over it. Erwin couldn't help but watch her. Everything about the girl was so cute. Almost out of no where, she spoke._  
"What do you want to do when you grow up?" She asked, Erwin, making him chuckled.  
"Well, I've already grown up."  
"I know but... what do you want to do?" She asked again, not seeming to understand.   
"I want to be a soldier." He played along, the girl beamed.  
"Yeah. Me too." She marveled, Erwin sighed, petting the girl's head.  
"It's a dangerous line of work. You're probably too young to understand, Y/N, but no one should want to be a soldier."  
"But I want to stop the titans, too..... they scare me."  
"They scare everyone... Fear keeps you on your toes. Keeps you vigilant."  
"Vig-lent?" Erwin started laughing again, making the little lady puff up her cheeks.  
"Hey! What's so funny, Uncle Erwin!"  
"N-Nothing. Nothing-"  
"You're still laughing!"  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Are too!" 

 

Y/N cracked up a bit, recalling that conversation. Levi just sat there, taking in the story. She sighed, a wispy feeling surrounding her. She felt giddy and she didn't know why.  
"My turn."  
"Ask away."  
"What's the deal with you and Petra." He clicked his tongue.  
"Nothing."  
"I'm not satisfied with that answer."  
"Dammit-"  
"Tell me," Y/N said, nuzzling into Levi's neck. "What's the deal with her?"  
"Listen up, I'm only telling you once." He started, separating from the girl to look her in the eyes. "Petra and I... were briefly engaged." Y/N let out a loud fake gasp, making the man's eye twitch in annoyance.  
"Do tell."  
"Nope, I'm done-"  
"I'm not satisfied with that answer!"  
"Dammit, Y/N."  
"Pleeaasseee." He ran his hand down the length of his face, giving in to her advances.  
"Fine. We were going to get married but then something happened and we broke up."  
"What happened?"  
"You don't give up do you?"  
"Levi-"  
"Fine. Jeez. Petra broke up with me." Y/N looked surprised, staring at Levi as if there was more to the story. He simply shrugged. "Look, if you want a reason I don't have one. She's the one who dumped me. I thought I'd never love again to be honest." He ended with a smirked, leaning over and planting a sweet kiss on Y/N's lips. "But then I met you."


	14. Chapter 14

"So the ball is tonight?" Hanji pried, leaning over the short man's shoulder. He groaned, hoping to ignore the scientist but Erwin leaned over as well, interested.  
"Yes. It's tonight."  
"You gonna dance?"  
"I don't know how to dance." Levi admitted. Erwin chuckled, taking a sip of water from his canteen. It was a hot day and watching special operations squad work was exhausting.  
"Need me to teach you?"  
"Y/N stepped away from that life a long time ago. I doubt she knows how to dance either."  
"What if she knows how? And what if she wants to dance?" Levi dwelled on that for a minute but ultimately shook his head.  
"Don't care. I'm not dancing." His eyes focused on Y/N. She was so determined to out-spar, Eld but at the same time the smile never left her face. Almost as if she enjoyed life itself. He smirked, watching her overpower the taller male for just a moment. He turned the tables back in his favor quickly. She didn't give up anyway. He then looked around for someone else. Petra had knocked down Eren for the 9th time. She seemed more forceful than needed, though. He groaned, tired of all of Petra's shit. Unintentionally, Levi spoke his thoughts. "I wonder what Petra's problem is?"  
"Where did that come from?" Erwin asked, raising one of his massive eyebrows. Levi shrugged, averting his attention to the scenery.   
"She's been rude to Y/N since I started this relationship."  
"Didn't she break up with you?" Erwin asked, earning a nod. Hanji cocked her head to the side.  
"I didn't know you guys dated."  
"It's a long story and I'm not telling it to you."   
"Regardless, Petra shouldn't be angry." Erwin started, looking over at Petra. The sparring rotated again, the squad changing partners. Petra cracked her next, her and Y/N circling each other. "But we'll see now, won't we?" Petra got her hits in first. Her movements coming from a place of frustration. Y/N was dodging her best. Strength was not a talent of hers but she was fast. Petra was able to attack accordingly. Y/N took a few good hits, but her agility allowed her to strike back once or twice. Every hit she managed to get in only fueled the fire. Petra's hits became quicker, harder, more precise. Y/N wasn't sure if they were even sparring anymore. Eld let go of Eren, who he affectionately had in a harmless head lock to see the girl's fight. He grew increasingly concerned with Petra's passion. Levi even drew a little closer, growing concerned with the personal drama being mixed with their training regiment.  
"Petra." Levi warned. It's almost as if she didn't hear him. Y/N devolved to simply dodging, hearing Levi call her training partner. "Petra, Stop." He said a little bit more darkly, the soldier coming to a stop after getting one more hit in.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Are you alright?" He asked simply. He didn't really have a reason to call her behavior out. Though she was really into it, she was just sparring and hadn't actually done any permanent damage to Y/N. "You just seem a little frustrated. Look, you can take a break if you need to. We've all had a long day." Levi's words were gentle. He didn't want to start any problems. This was not the time, or the place. Petra, however, found an imaginary meaning in his words.  
"Don't worry, Corporal. I'm not gonna break her."   
"That's not what this is about."  
"Is it?" She asked, Levi's eye twitching slightly in annoyance.  
"Petra, if you're angry about something I'd prefer you just take a short break. This has nothing to do with her." Y/N made an executive decision, removing herself from the situation and standing off with her squad, who was now looking on. Petra, of all of them, was the most complacent when it came to Levi's orders. She had incredible admiration and respect for her superior and to see her talk back was unprecedented.   
"I'm fine."  
"You look upset. I need you in right mind if you're going to interact with your squad."  
"You didn't bring up any of this when I was sparring with Eren." She snapped back. He tried to remain calm. He didn't want this problem right now.  
"Eren is a titan. You break something on Eren he'll just heal. The way you spar with your other teammates is concerning me though."  
"Like, Y/N?"  
"This isn't about Y/N-"  
"It feels like it is-"  
"Because you're making it about her." He interrupted, losing his patience. " I asked if you wanted a fucking break. You're the one trying to be dramatic-"  
"And I told you I'm fine. You just don't want me to hurt your girlfriend-"  
"Ral! This Isn't About Her-"  
"Yes it is! You never scold her as much as you scold me-"  
"DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT MAYBE SHE JUST DOESN'T FUCK UP AS MUCH YOU DO?"  
"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT, LEVI. BUT BECAUSE SHE'S SUCKING YOUR DICK I GUESS SHE GETS A PASS TO DO WHATEVER."  
"oh, shit" Eld said under his breath, biting his tongue and watching this unfold. They half expected Petra to slap her hand over her mouth and apologize profusely but they just stared angrily at each other.  
"My office. Right. Now."  
"Let's just talk here. We all know. Why else did you move her into your bedroom on day one-"  
"This is not the time, or the place. My office, Ral. NOW."  
"She's just playing with you! She probably doesn't even Love you-" Petra was stopped the breath knocked out of her with a swift knee to the stomach. It only took on hit for her to fall to her knees. The squad seemed horrified.  
"I said. My Office. Then we can talk about this and many other things in length. Follow me. Everyone else keep sparring." Levi began to walk off, telling Hanji and Erwin in passing to make sure his squad kept training. Petra stood, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth and following Levi to his office. Her squad was left dumbfounded. No one was quite sure what happened.  
"What the hell was that about?" Eren started, looking to Y/N. "That came out of no where."  
"Well, She'd always been hostile towards me. To be honest I think my only crime is that we're dating."  
"That was messed up." Gunther started. Hanji approached the group, clapping for their attention.  
"Okay, You heard Shorty. Let's all get back to sparring. With the numbers how they are now we'll have one of you guys sit out for each rotation. Eren you first, come over here." Everyone broke off into groups and Eren walked over to Hanji and Erwin, who were talking in hushed tones.  
"I've never seen anything like that from her." Erwin said.  
"What was that all about?" Eren cut in. "I know these past few months her anger has only gotten worse but I didn't think she'd just explode like that? What the hell is even wrong with her-"  
"Eren, think of it from her point of view." Erwin started. catching the young soldier off guard. " She may have feelings for Levi that she doesn't understand. Him moving on has only seemed to make it worse. Each passing day that they're together is another stab at her heart and she has no outlet for those feelings. They have to go somewhere. I'm not defending her talking back to her superiors or how she treats Y/N....but in all fairness, emotions are something we all struggle with. Even bottling it up, we can only hold back so much."


	15. Chapter 15

Petra sat in a lone chair, watching Levi pace in front of her. He went on the usual rants, talking about the sheer disrespect. He was furious. Petra took her verbal lashing with grace, nodding every so often. levi began to get annoyed, stopping directly in front of the girl and glaring daggers at her.  
"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, Ral."  
"Yes, Levi."  
"Don't call me that-"  
"I used to be able to."  
"That was then. I'm in a committed relationship, Ral. I've moved on." She sighed, standing up .  
"Sometimes I miss you."  
"Our break up was sudden. It's' normal to have all these residual feelings. I guarantee that you don't really miss me. You're just lonely because you haven't found anyone since."  
"How do I know? I would I even know that I don't really miss you, Levi." She began to tear up, facing away from him. Levi softened, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder. Petra sniffled, turning around and throwing herself in Levi's embrace. He groaned, pulling her into a tight hug. "I missed the way you'd hold me... it always made me feel so safe." Levi remained silent. "But why do I miss you... Why does seeing you make my heart hurt so much?" She spoke in broken sobs, rocking back and forth with Levi. He rolled his eyes. In all honesty, he had no patience for her feelings. He had convinced himself that she just wanted him not because he moved on already. He was prepared to continue yelling but Petra looked up and met his gaze, a deep blush crossing his face. He forgot what he wanted to say. His mouth was slightly agape and Petra went wide eyed. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before their eyes began to close. They closed the gap between them. When their lips met, regret washed over the short man. His entire body shuddered and his nails dug in the woman's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wanted to pull away. This was wrong. He was in love. But dammit if he didn't miss how touchy-feely Petra was. He respected Y/N's boundries, not forcing her into anything overtly sexual but Petra was always very open for him. He had to admit, he missed the primal lust he and Petra used to experience. His hand found a home on her waist. He didn't register the gravity of the situation until Petra went to removed his jacket. He quickly gripped her hand, breaking their embrace and pushing her back a good distance.  
"That's enough." Petra's face grew hot and her hand slowly moved over her mouth.  
"Oh my goodness..."  
"This never happened. Don't you DARE tell Y/N about this."  
"O-Of course-"  
"Levi." Levi froze, hearing Erwin on the other side of the door. He went to sit at his desk, getting a good distance from Petra.  
"Come in. Ral, you may go. I'll finish dealing with you later." As Erwin entered, Petra left in a small panic. The man was a bit confused but turned his attention back to Levi.  
"Sorry to interrupt. I assumed you would be done with Petra by now."  
"I couldn't decide on the punishment so I just berated her for a straight hour. Anyway, what can I do for you?"  
"Well I came to drop off this." Erwin said, gesturing to folded white garments in his hands. Levi didn't notice until now. "These are the military dress uniforms. I figured you'd like it, it's white. I always wear it to the benefactor's ball. You might want to wear a suit or something else but I thought I would bring one by for you just in case. Also you might not want to wear what I'm wearing either."  
"Tch. I don't want to match you but Y/N's gown is white so I wouldn't mind matching her."  
"Excited?"  
"Not particularly." Levi admitted, waving off Erwin. The man smiled, approaching the desk and setting down the dress uniforms. "From the horror stories she tells me about her family, I'm not looking forward to meeting them."  
"The patriarch isn't that bad. He supports Y/N and Y/N's father is a great guy."  
"That's only 2 people. How shitty are the rest of them?" Erwin let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head.  
"I'll let you figure that out on your own.... but," Erwin changed his tone drastically. "On a different topic, there is something I want to ask you."  
"Shoot."  
"What is it that you don't what Petra to tell Y/N?"


	16. Chapter 16

She spun, fanning out her large ball gown. The tanned titan smiled in approval, admiring her form in white. Hanji was helping Y/N get ready but when she had something to attend to Eren took her place. He knew he couldn't help much with her hair but he strangely enough knew how to tie a corset. Y/N didn't question it. She adjusted her bust uncomfortably in Hanji's full size mirror.  
"I feel like the cleavage is a bit much."  
"Well stop having large breasts-"  
"Eren, That's not even-"  
"I think you look great.. Shorty, making you wear white?"  
"For your information, Eren, this dress was specially made. I wanted the sparkles on the bottom to shine green and white in the light."  
"No blue?"  
"Eren-"  
"I'm just saying, if you were going to go with scout regiment colors I can't believe you forgot Blue."  
"I didn't forget blue!"  
"Is the shall blue?"  
"...."  
"......"  
"......Well?"  
"I can get a blue one-"  
"You did forget blue!"Eren clapped in triumph, pumped that he was right. This arrogance earned him a pinch.  
"You ass hole.... can you do me a favor and run to my room. My earrings are on me and Levi's dresser."  
"Are they blue?"  
"Hey Eren, why not try shutting the hell up." She joked, prompting the teen to snicker. "They're silver. Just tell Levi I'm getting ready and I really need them." Eren nodded, leaving the room in a lazy sprint, but not before yelling back one more jab.  
"I'll see if I can find something blue for you on the way!"  
"You're Dead to Me Jaeger!"

 

 

Eren was giggling all the way up to Levi's office, thinking about how cute it was when Y/N was mad. He loved messing with her. He hadn't had too many opportunities in the past few months. As the relationship progressed, Levi became incredibly territorial. His jealous tendencies scared the hell out of the more meek cadets. He didn't punish anyone unnecessarily or beat anyone up, nothing like that. However, Levi's stare was unnerving and if you were too close to Y/N you'd be seeing that stare in your nightmares. Eren had pissed the corporal off many times, due to his closeness with the soldier of his dreams. Eren seemed to be the only one immune. The stares didn't bother him, so Levi retaliated by always having Y/N or Eren busy, making it impossible for them to spend too much time together.  
It hurt. It hurt Eren terribly. Eren had no problem admitting that he had feelings for Y/N. He didn't fully understand what he felt but it was strong. Just the thought of her made him feel tingly. He normally brushed it off. Clearly they just weren't meant to be. Life goes on. In all his reflection and thought he hadn't realized that he was just leaning on the wall by the corporal's door. He didn't want to knock. He wanted to reminisce a bit more. He leaned his head against the door dreamily, sighing dramatically. His bliss however was knocked clear out of his body. He felt his entire body harden and a stir of unfamiliar emotions stabbing him. His ear was pressed against the office door and he picked up a few words that he didn't want to hear.  
"I was making out with Petra...."


	17. Chapter 17

Eren's body reacted. He didn't know what he was doing but it felt right. He completely forgot about things like protocol and tact, slamming open the office door and startling both men inside. Eren's eyes were angry and determined. Levi sighed. Of all people that could have heard that, of course it had to be him. Erwin, having just heard this himself, was also at a loss, though not as physically upset at Jaeger.  
"You did what?" The slammed the door closed behind him. As angry as it made Levi, he just ignored it. How else was he supposed to respond? Better that he gets it all out now.  
"Eren what are you doing here?"  
"How could you do that to her!"  
"Jaeger, I asked you a question."  
"She fucking loves you!"  
"Calm down-"  
"No! You're going to listen to me!" This kind of insubordination would surely cost him dearly in the end but the titan didn't care. Levi wanted to be angry but based on the looked of his commander, it was 2 vs 1. "I thought you loved her. What the hell do you need other women for?" Eren's voice toned down a bit in intensity, trying to keep the situation under wraps.  
"First of all it's not multiple women. I kissed Petra. That's it. It just happened and I don't intend to keep it a secret."  
"Levi, you need to tell Y/N as soon as possible." Erwin cut in. "Admit it before this little mistake gets blown out of proportion."  
"So Petra insults your girlfriend in full view of everyone and you make out with her in your office? What the hell kind of punishment is that!"  
"Jaeger, shut you fucking mouth!"  
"Do you have any idea how many people have feelings for her! Out of all of them she picked you and THIS is what you do-"  
"You're acting like I've been fucking Petra behind her back. It was a stupid little kiss and I plan on telling Y/N all about it-"  
"Eren, what brought you up here?" Erwin asked suddenly, snapping Eren back to his previous mission.  
"Y/N sent me up here to get her earrings. She's getting dressed for the Ball."  
"Shit." Levi buried his face in his hand, leaning against his desk. "I need to get ready."  
"You're going to tell her right?" Eren said, turning back to his serious mood. Levi looked at the boy, understanding where the hate was coming from.  
"Jaeger, I swear to you. I'll tell her."

 

"Wow, Eren tied this?" Hanji marveled. "Where does a man learn to tie a corset? Hell, I don't even know how to tie one!"   
"He's a guy of many talents. Mostly useless ones and titan issues."  
"Oh you look beautiful, Y/N." She gushed, walking around the girl and admiring the shimmering dress. She walked behind her, combing her fingers through her hair in preparation to fix it up nice. "Levi's going to love it."  
"I can't wait to see him in the dress uniform. Jean was telling me that it's also white."  
"Yeah, it's kind of stupid looking." Hanji said, snickering as she put up the fancy bun. "I'm going to flair it out in a way that makes your hair look like a rose."  
"Do you know how to do that?"  
"Let's find out!" She couldn't help but smile at Hanji's enthusiasm. She heard the room door open but much to her surprise, Levi entered, holding her earrings in his hand. Y/N grinned and Levi felt a small pang in his heart. She looked so beautiful and she was so happy and she was not going to be prepared for what he had to say.


End file.
